


burning touches

by forbiddenquill



Series: Coping Mechanism After MAMA 2019 [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secrets, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: In which Nayeon wants to be with her girlfriend and Dahyun just wants to keep a low-profile.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: Coping Mechanism After MAMA 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	burning touches

**Author's Note:**

> For @oneinamilhyun on Twitter.

“Unnie, please,” Dahyun whines, trying to push away Nayeon from her lap, “we’re going to get caught.”

Nayeon pouts, looking annoyingly adorable but absolutely _sinful_ leaning over Dahyun, their lips barely inches from each other. They’re both alone in the dorm since the rest of the girls are out enjoying their day. Mina is still in hiatus so she’s enjoying some peace and quiet back in Japan. Jeongyeon and Jihyo have decided that today is a perfectly good time to go to the nearest dog cafe. Sana and Momo are out shopping. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are probably on a date or just being gross out in public. It’s hard to tell with those two. 

But now, it’s really getting harder to think straight when Im Nayeon is currently sitting on your lap with her unholy hands tilting your chin up and her wide eyes gazing straight into your soul. Dahyun’s entire face feels warm and her heart is rattling inside her chest, like a hummingbird desperate to be freed from its cage. She’s pretty sure she’s going to combust if Nayeon doesn’t stop staring at her or if her fingers don’t stop tracing circles on the nape of her neck.

“So what if we get caught?” Nayeon asks, practically purring as she leans her forehead against her girlfriend’s, “You’re mine and I’m yours. It’s about time the others find out, right?”

“Unnie, I told you—” Dahyun stutters on a gasp when she feels Nayeon’s teeth nipping on her ear, her warm breath sending shivers down her spine, “I’m—I’m not ready for them to know about us yet.”

“But Dahyun-ah.” Nayeon’s lips form into a pout. “It’s been weeks already.” 

“I know.” The younger girl shifts, remembering that she has hands and placing them on Nayeon’s thighs. Nayeon’s pout turns into a smirk at the sudden contact. Dahyun can’t stop blushing as she stutters out her next words, “But I just want us to have some time to ourselves. Once the rest of the girls find out, they’re never going to stop hounding us.” 

“Is that such a bad thing?” 

“Yes.” The word is exhaled in a soft sigh when Nayeon starts peppering kisses on Dahyun’s forehead before slowly moving down her nose and cheeks. Each touch leaves a burning sensation behind. It makes Dahyun’s heart race even faster. It’s not the first time they’ve done something as explicit as this but it’s the first time that they’ve actually been left alone to do so. There’s always somebody in the next room or a manager waiting on them outside, after all.

The fact that they’re actually alone now weighs heavily on Dahyun’s mind. 

“Why is it such a bad thing?” Nayeon asks, shifting on Dahyun’s lap and cupping her cheeks with both hands. She leans back slightly so that their eyes can meet. The older girl’s gaze is dark and lust-filled. It makes Dahyun’s knees weak, even though she’s already sitting down. 

“It’s a bad thing,” Dahyun slowly says, trying to force her mouth to catch up with what her brain is trying to do, “because I want you all for myself.” 

Nayeon pauses, caught off guard. Dahyun wants to slap herself after such a shamelessly bold response to her girlfriend’s question. But before she can say anything about it, she feels soft fingers tilting her chin up and then lips pressing against her own. Her eyes flutter shut as a response. The kiss starts soft at first, all sweet pecks and gentle presses. Nayeon has her right hand cupping the back of Dahyun’s neck with her left now tracing patterns on Dahyun’s right cheek. When Nayeon tilts her head to the side and angles her mouth for better access, their positions shift and the kiss deepens.

Dahyun’s senses are flooded with Nayeon. Her warmth, her scent, her touch, her taste—it’s easy to be overwhelmed. It’s always been like this with the older girl. When they debuted, it was easy to spot the rising star in the group—the center, the face, the most popular one. Im Nayeon has the kind of aura that makes people gravitate towards her. Dahyun was one of them. She admired Nayeon from afar and grew to love her when she got close enough.

And now Nayeon is here, sitting on her lap and kissing her senseless. It’s everything Dahyun has ever wanted. To think that nearly everybody in Korea wants to be where she is right now… it’s enough to get Dahyun’s head spinning. 

“Pay attention to me,” Nayeon murmurs against her mouth when Dahyun’s brain short-circuits at the reminder that yes, indeed, Im Nayeon is her girlfriend. Her hands have dropped to her sides, utterly rendered useless. 

“Sorry,” Dahyun says, shaking her head.

Nayeon leans back, pursing her lips. “What are you thinking about?” she asks. They’re so close that Dahyun can see how dilated Nayeon’s pupils are—dark with lust but still gentle and warm with affection. Only for her. If love was some sort illuminated matter, Dahyun would be practically glowing by now. 

“You,” she confesses, sighing fondly, “Always you.”

When Nayeon kisses her again, Dahyun is ready for it. She opens her mouth eagerly, raising her now useful hand to sink her fingers into her girlfriend’s hair and pulling her close. She doesn’t tug on Nayeon’s hair but guides her head lightly enough to keep their lips connected. They kiss and kiss, like they’re desperate for air that can only be found in each other’s lungs. Nayeon’s hands are now on Dahyun’s chest. When she squeezes, she inhales the sharp gasp that escapes past the younger girl’s lips.

Nayeon suddenly pushes her back against the bed, straddling her hips, and the abrupt change of position is enough to give Dahyun whiplash. She finds herself looking up at her girlfriend who is looking down at her with a sweet smile playing on her lips. Then, Dahyun’s brain continues to malfunction once more when Nayeon’s hands reach down and tugs at her shirt.

“Can I?” she asks, voice dripping with honey and it would be a sin to say no. Dahyun swallows the lump in her throat and nods. Nayeon enthusiastically takes of Dahyun’s shirt, now leaving her in black bra. There’s a pause—a moment where Nayeon simply stops and gazes at her girlfriend with a shirt clutched tightly in one hand. Dahyun recognizes the look in her eyes—it’s the same look she sees on Chaeyoung’s expression when Tzuyu comes out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

And now that look is directed at her.

Is this how it feels when a gazelle has realized that it’s caught the attention of a tiger? 

Dahyun is going to find out soon enough. 

Nayeon adjusts her position so that she’s now leaning over Dahyun, their foreheads touching, their mouths barely a breath apart and knees tucked precariously in between Dahyun’s legs. With her blood pounding heavily in her ears, Dahyun closes her eyes when Nayeon starts leaving kisses all over her again. This time, she’s following a path only her lips know. From top to bottom. From forehead to her nose to her mouth and then to her chin. When she brings out her teeth and nips gently, Dahyun’s heart jumpstarts inside her chest and her entire body jolts. It’s like electricity. Nayeon has to reach out and pin her wrists above her head, keeping her tethered. 

“Don’t move,” Nayeon murmurs against her skin as she continues her journey down. She leaves a mark on every stop she makes. Right under Dahyun’s chin (which is going to be difficult to cover up with make-up), in between her collarbones (no more tank tops for the following two weeks) and then on her stomach, right above her belly button. 

“Can I take this off?” Nayeon asks, using one hand to gently play with Dahyun’s bra strap.

Dahyun nods quickly and shakily. She doesn’t care if she looks desperate and needy right now. All she knows is that she doesn’t want Nayeon to stop touching her.

Looking pleased at the response, Nayeon pecks Dahyun’s mouth before her right hand reaches around her back to unclip the bra. Dahyun moves, raising the upper half of her body so that Nayeon can throw the offending clothing away. Then barely a second passes by before Nayen’s mouth is suddenly on her chest. It’s enough to elicit a soft moan from the younger girl, who squeezes her eyes shut and bites on her lower lip to stop from making any more sounds.

Sure, they might be alone but she’s not going to be _loud_. 

Even though the sensation of Nayeon’s tongue swiping at her nipples and her teeth biting gently on the undersides of her breasts makes Dahyun think that this might be what heaven feels like. 

Nayeon suddenly pulls back, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, and her hands come down to tap at Dahyun’s shorts. Their eyes meet. A silent question is asked. Once again, Dahyun nods. 

But before Nayeon can take off her shorts, they both hear loud voices coming from outside and the front door slamming shut. It takes Dahyun a few seconds to react but once she does, she immediately gets moving. She pushes Nayeon off her, rolls over the bed and grabs the bra and shirt that was previously discarded. Even though Nayeon’s complaining about her sore butt, Dahyun doesn’t pay her any attention until she’s properly dressed.

“Dahyun-ah, you didn’t have to push me so hard!” Nayeon whines, looking like a thirteen-year-old demanding for ice cream.

Even though Dahyun feels like her entire body is wired in fight-and-flight zone, she can’t help but laugh at Nayeon’s affronted expression. “I’m sorry, you big baby,” she says, straining her ears to listen to the girls outside as she pulls the older girl up to her feet, “I didn’t mean to.” 

“You better make up for it,” her girlfriend says, huffing. 

“I will, I promise.” Dahyun tilts her head to the side, smiling broadly at her girlfriend whose hair is all messed up and whose cheeks are still red from their session earlier. “God, you’re beautiful.”

The compliment takes Nayeon by surprise. When she smiles, showing off her bunny teeth, it’s not hard to imagine what angels look like. Dahyun’s pretty sure a part of her soul has died and gone to heaven. Is she really this lucky to be with one of the most beautiful women in the world?

She makes a mental note to thank God everyday for Im Nayeon. 

“You’re so cheesy,” the older girl says, shaking her head and turning away. She grabs a green turtleneck from her side of the room and throws it at Dahyun. “You should wear that.”

“Eh? Why?” 

Nayeon’s smile widens as she leans forward to press a swift kiss on Dahyun’s cheek. “Because,” she says, eyes sparkling with mischief, “you can’t keep our relationship a secret if you’ve got hickeys all over your neck, Dahyun-ah.”

Scratch that—Dahyun makes a mental note to return the favor first.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next up - 2yeon (Tomorrow)


End file.
